Chaotix Revival of the Grimm
by Retro David
Summary: Takes place during the events of Sonic Mania Alicization. After 3 years since Salem's defeat, the grimm make a sudden return. The Chaotix, Amy, and Team JNPR try to figure out where the grimm were coming from. It all starts by heading to where Salem's castle was. What will they find out as they keep finding clues.
1. Team Chaotix and JNPR

Vector: Ok. Looks like everyone is safe.

Pyrrha: That includes the animals too. It's too bad that many of their friends were turned into badniks. But we'll get them back soon.

Jaune: Man. With Sonic gone, things just got even harder.

Charmy: Yeah. And I can't believe Robotnik got more powerful than before. That's insane!

Espio: We'll just have to do whatever we can here.

Amy: Sonic...

Vector gets a video call from Tails and answers, seeing him, Knuckles, and Team RWBY.

Vector: Tails?

Tails: Everything going alright over there?

Vector: There's just way too many of them, and they keep getting stronger!

Charmy: This is a really big pain!

Espio: We were able to get everyone out safely.

Pyrrha: But the numbers of Eggman's robots just keep raising.

Jaune: Not sure how long we can hold off.

Nora: Where the heck is Sonic?!

Knuckles: They said they're trying to go as quickly as they can.

Weiss: Even so, it's taking quite a while.

Ren: We're all waiting for him here and hoping he'll come back.

Amy: I really miss Sonic! Tell Kikuoka to hurry up! I miss him so much!

Blake: You know, something tells me he's gonna get beaten up when Sonic wakes up.

Tails: And I can't wait for that.

Knuckles: Yeah! He deserves to get beaten up by Sonic! Especially since he took away him, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito, and kept it all a secret!

Ruby: We should make a video about that!

Yang: I'm down with that!

Vector: That I gotta see! But he needs to hurry back! He's the big time Robotnik expert!

Tails: I hope he'll be done recovering soon.

Jaune and Pyrrha look over and see a swarm of buzz bombers in the far distance.

Jaune: Well, we better go now. We're not in a very safe spot.

Pyrrha: We'll see you all later.

Ruby: Ok. Bye!

The call ends.

Espio: Let's keep moving.

Everyone: Right!

Suddenly, something big falls down on the ground. It looks like a giant black and white scorpion with a golden tail, but has some red marks on its face.

Vector: Woah! What is that?!

Ren: What?! It can't be!

Jaune: A grimm?! But they should be long gone! We beat Salem, right?!

Amy: Grimm? Salem?

Pyrrha: Salem was a ruthless tyrant who controlled the grimm. But there's no time to talk right now. We have to stop this.

Vector: Right!

The grimm slams its tail down in front and everyone dodges. Vector uses his spin dash to hit it really hard, Jaune and Pyrrha slice its tail off with their swords, and Nora shoots a bunch of grenades at it, and smashes it as her grenade launcher transforms into a hammer. Amy also smashes it with her hammer.

Nora: Hammer nation.

Amy: Yup.

The grimm stands back up and uses its claws. Pyrrha's xiphon transforms into a javelin, and throws it at one of its eyes. Then, Espio uses his spin attack and shurikens to finish it off. The grimm dies.

Charmy: That wasn't too hard.

Espio: Didn't you say something about the grimm being long gone?

Ren: After we have defeated Salem, all of the grimm have disappeared. This all happened 3 years ago.

Nora: But just how can they be back?

Vector: I got a hunch something really powerful brought them back.

Pyrrha: I agree. Something is definitely wrong. I know it.

Amy: We need to find out where they're coming from.


	2. Robotnik

As Amy, the Chaotix, and Team JNPR head to where Salem's castle was, a strange device flies over in front of them, showing a TV screen, and Robotnik inside.

Dr. Robotnik: Hello Team Chaotix! Same goes to you, Amy, and whoever you four are.

Pyrrha: I take it you're Dr. Robotnik. Sonic's arch nemesis.

Dr. Robotnik: Speaking of Sonic, I wonder how long he'll take to come back. I've got a special surprise for him when he gets back.

Nora: You just wait, Eggman! Sonic's gonna come back and kick your butt very soon!

Dr. Robotnik: Hohohohohohohohohoho!

Charmy: You laugh like Santa Claus, you know that?

Dr. Robotnik: Oh you shut your stinging mouth you pipsqueak!

Charmy: Uhh, my stinger is on my butt.

Dr. Robotnik: Nobody cares!

Amy: What is it that you want, Eggman?

Dr. Robotnik: What I want? I just want you people out of the way so I can engage in my ultimate plan.

He holds a familiar gemstone in his hand.

Vector: Wait. Isn't that gem...?

Espio: The Phantom Ruby?

Jaune: Phantom... Ruby?

Espio: It's a gemstone that has the ability to travel through space and create illusions. As long as anyone is under the Phantom Ruby's control, the illusions are part of their reality.

Vector: They may be just special effects, but they pack a really big punch!

Dr. Robotnik: And in time, you will all be decimated.

Jaune: Wait! What about the grimm?! Are you involved with the fact that the grimm are back? Did you use the Phantom Ruby to bring them back?

Dr. Robotnik: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Nora: Don't lie to us Doc!

Dr. Robotnik: No, I'm serious. I didn't even use the ruby yet. I don't even know about any grim reaper stuff.

Ren: We're talking about the monsters of darkness that went extinct a few years ago. the grimm.

Dr. Robotnik: Oh! That grimm! Yeah, I have no idea what's going on with that, but I gotta go now. Bye!

The transmission ends.

Device: Self destruct sequence activated. Prepare to be decimated.

Everyone: AHHHHHH!

Nora whacks it with her hammer, and it flies away into oblivion, and explodes.

Nora: Now THAT was close!

Ren: Hmm. If Robotnik wasn't the cause of the grimm's revival, then who or what was?

Jaune: Well, our first stop would be Salem's castle to find out. But we gotta be careful over there.

Vector: Definitely!


	3. Cinder Fall

The detectives and huntsmen arrive at Salem's castle, now a complete ghost town.

Vector: This is Salem's castle?

Pyrrha: It was Salem's castle.

Charmy: Man. Just looking at this place gives me the creeps. This whole field and all.

Amy: Same here. You don't think we'll find any... ghosts here, do you?

Vector, Amy, Charmy, and Nora shiver at hearing that word.

Espio: Calm down. There's no one here but us. We should head inside.

They all head inside the castle to look for clues on why the Grimm are back. Checking everywhere, they found nothing at all.

Vector: Man. So far, nothing at all.

Charmy: Hey. At least we're the only ones here. No ghosts! Hah!

Nora: Thank goodness.

?: Hello there.

Vector, Charmy, and Amy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

They see the shadow of a woman moving closer.

?: Never thought I'd see you four again.

Jaune: That voice!

Ren: Is that...

Vector holds Charmy forward.

Vector: Stay back ghost! My friend here has a razor sharp butt!

Charmy: Ready to sting!

?: That's just cute.

The shadow comes even more closer.

Vector and Charmy: AHHHHHHHHH! DON'T HAUNT US!

The woman shows herself, wearing red.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren: Cinder?!

Vector: Wait. You know this lady?

Jaune: She's a heartless monster, all I can say. She has worked with Salem in the past.

Cinder: I take it you four are friends of a certain hedgehog.

Amy: You mean Sonic?

Espio: He's in a safe place being recovered as we speak.

Cinder: I see. Too bad for you he's not in South Island stopping Robotnik.

Vector: What do you expect us to do?! We tried all we could, but he's the Robotnik expert!

Ren: At least everyone is safely out. Even the critters.

Pyrrha: Cinder!

The huntress with the shield and the villain stare each other down.

Cinder: Is there something you want to say to me, Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: I do. Actually, there is something I wish to ask.

Cinder: Go on.

Pyrrha takes a deep breath.

Pyrrha: Why are the grimm back? What caused them to come back?

Cinder: Why they're back? And what made them come back? Well, let's just say that I made a deal. That is to look for Sonic the Hedgehog and strike him down.

Vector: Deal? With who? Robotnik?

Cinder: No. Someone even more superior than him. I don't think you would understand.

Amy: But why Sonic?

Cinder: Because he is a major threat to his plans. Not just Sonic, but other heroes too. I will explain this to Robotnik very soon.

Pyrrha: You won't get away with this!

Pyrrha takes out her xiphon and charges at her. Cinder suddenly disappears just before she could take a hit.

Pyrrha: What? She's gone?

Jaune: Just what is she trying to accomplish with the grimm?

Vector: More importantly, who are we even up against?

Charmy: Man! They gotta hurry up with Sonic!

Espio: I agree. Kikuoka has to make haste. Let's do whatever we can out here. With both the grimm, and Robotnik.

Everyone: Right!


	4. A Deal

Dr. Robotnik: Just keep fighting my badniks, Team Chaotix. Very soon you'll all be worn out. Meanwhile, I'm just going to keep waiting for Sonic to show up. He will have no idea what's coming for him. Gotta say, it's been about a month since he was gone. Surprised they haven't even finished healing him yet. Wonder what they're up to?

?: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, I presume?

Dr. Robotnik: Who's there?

He looks back and see's Cinder.

Cinder: I believe I know what you want. That is world domination.

Dr. Robotnik: Who are you? Wait. How did you get in here? Did you sneak through the alarms and sensors?

Cinder: Let's make this short. You might be wondering how the grimm came back from extinction, yes?

Dr. Robotnik: Uh. No, but...

Cinder: It was all thanks to a certain creature. It is a being made of pure darkness that has the power to revive beings of darkness, summon them, and take control over, making them stronger.

Dr. Robotnik: An embodiment of pure darkness?

He starts smiling.

Dr. Robotnik: And does this creature have a name?

Cinder tells him by whispering in his ear.

Dr. Robotnik: Hmm.

Cinder: I'll make a deal with you. Both him and his apprentice wish to form an alliance among villains to take out all the heroes we know.

Cinder takes out a flash drive and puts it on Eggman's computer, and it reveals the names of Kirby, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Cloud Strife, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Solid Snake, Raiden, Kirito, Asuna, Team RWBY and JNPR, Ragna the Bloodedge, the Phantom Thieves, and many more.

Dr. Robotnik: A wide variety of heroes to take out?

Cinder: Join us, the Subspace Army, and we will show you our master.

Dr. Robotnik: I will. But first, there is a certain blue hedgehog I want to destroy.

Cinder: I know who you're talking about. Sonic?

Dr. Robotnik: Indeed.

Robotnik looks to his computer at all the heroes mentions on the list in the flash drive.

Dr. Robotnik: Sonic. You are about to face the wrath of Dr. Robotnik! I WILL have the last laugh! With the Subspace Army by my side, you will finally be destroyed! And you are my first target! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!


End file.
